Puppeteer
by InweTiwele
Summary: NHP We're already wrapped around her finger...we've gone too far. What are we going to do now? Will we escape? I doubt it.


A/N: I have started to rewrite this one. So, I have deleted all the other chapters and am starting afresh. Losing the original kind of provided me with the perfect opportunity to rewrite it. If you have any questions, review with the question and I will respond to it in the next chapter once it is posted. Thank you for putting up with such a long hiatus. And to all those who enjoyed the original story, I hope you like the rewritten version just as much. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do own Ageha. She is my own creation. SPOILER: She will be dieing by the way.

* * *

Prologue:

"_In time we hate that which we often fear."_

_-William Shakespeare (1594 – 1616)_

The snake-like golden eyes blinked once and then twice. Orochimaru was shocked. Well, shocked was an understatement. He was _incredulous._ To think, a shinobi from _his_ village had just committed the unthinkable, leaving a prestigious Oto clan and an entire sector of Otogakure no Sato dead. Now countless Oto nin lay dead surrounding a mere fourteen year old kunoichi.

The woman slowly raised her head and looked at him with an expressionless face. Slowly a maniacal grin worked its way across her stunning features. Her pitiless blue eyes were alight with madness. She was a branded murderer and psychopath. There was no way she could remain in the village now.

"Would you care to tell me, Ageha-chan, why you killed them all?" the sannin questioned her, his voice laced with false kindness. Her grin widened slightly.

"They were no longer useful…so I killed them," the woman, Ageha, replied with a small chuckled. "You know how it is Orochimaru…once someone is no longer useful, you merely toss them aside."

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed. This was _great,_ just _great. _Now an insane fourteen year old woman had pulled a leaf out of his book and decided to kill those that weren't useful. He should have expected this. She had shown signs of tossing aside team members, friends, and family if there was nothing they could give her.

He watched in silence as the kunoichi turned, black hair swinging behind her. "Oh…Orochimaru…"

Orochimaru looked at her waiting for the now missing nin to say something. "You can send however many tracker nin after me as you like…really…you can…but I will kill every….last…one. And then…one day…I'll come back to Otogakure. I believe you know what I'll do then."

Ageha disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving nothing behind her but death. The snake sannin raised an eyebrow. This would certainly make things interesting, but it would be wise to lull her into a false sense of security and then send the tracker nin after her. At least he had something to play with for the time being until he turned his eyes upon Konoha.

* * *

_Seven years later…_

A woman wearing a black silk kimono with lacquered threads depicting red butterflies and a dragon snaking in thick, golden coils round the garment stood in the shadows of the forest. Her obi of red shot through with silver threads running through the fabric was tied into a butterfly knot. A delicate hand held the skirts of the kimono off the ground, a parasol shading her face from the sun.

Her black hair was elegantly twisted on her head. Mother-of-pearl combs held her hair in place. Wisteria flowers fell gracefully into her pale, painted face. She stood without moving so that she seemed like a painting come to life. Only her eyes showed she was alive as they flickered over the group walking along the trail through the forest.

A team of shinobi walked through the woods; one, a blond-haired boy with whisker marks on his face, carried an unconscious raven haired boy. His blue eyes were calculating, a feral gleam hidden behind the kind cerulean. Her eyes followed his every move. She knew the black haired boy's name and the boy who carried him. It was funny, the blonde's foolishness. He should have realized there were people after the Orochimaru.

The sannin's body may have been destroyed, but Kabuto always had a talent of turning up another temporary tupperware container for his soul.

He would be her leverage to get back into Oto. Orochimaru was sure to be very angry with his apprentice for betraying him. A demonic grin spread across her beautiful face. Her charming features were twisted into those of an oni. She was no long beautiful, but something hideous. Ageha waited for the chakra signatures of the group to disappear. It would not be wise for them to see her even though she did not have far to go. It wouldn't take long to form a plan.


End file.
